


Lies

by Uberniftacular



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Episode 6x18 Lauren, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uberniftacular/pseuds/Uberniftacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ prepares herself for making a difficult speech</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "trust".

JJ braces herself before walking around the corner. All the lies she’s told in the past, the half-truths and bendings of the truth, they were all easier than the one she’s about to tell. Those lies in the past, they were part of the job. They weren’t like this. She was about to lie on a massive scale to five of the most important people in her life, on behalf of the sixth. It’s one of the most difficult decisions she’s had to make, weighing the trust of one to the trust of the others, all of whom have been more like a family to her than coworkers. Because that’s what it comes down to: trust. Can she break their trust like this? She knows Hotch will understand, and Rossi. But Reid, who has had so many people in his life leave without saying a proper goodbye? Or Morgan, whose trust issues are already a sight to behold. And Garcia, who trusts unconditionally, and wouldn’t be able to lie to any of them if her life depended on it.

But on the other hand, there’s Emily. Emily, who could barely stay conscious long enough to ask JJ to set this up for her. Emily, whose job would probably be in jeopardy and life would definitely be in danger if she didn’t disappear. Emily put her trust in JJ, so JJ will do one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do: go out there and tell everyone that they’ve lost Emily.

She takes one more deep breath, schooling her face into a mask of sadness, and steps around the corner. She doesn’t even have to speak before Garcia starts to shatter, and suddenly the mask she’s put on isn’t a mask anymore. She can feel the loss they’re feeling, and she lets it show as she speaks.

“She didn’t even make it off the table.” Watching everyone crack now, JJ knows they’ve all lost something today. They’ve lost Emily; she may have lost all of them.


End file.
